fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cue
Cue 'is an S-Class Mage of the Watcher Eye Guild. He is one of the only survivors of Arkaeus' massacre of their hometown. After the attack he travelled with Master Marco before joining his guild and finding a new family. History ﻿Cue originally lived in a small village with his mother, father and older brother, Arkaeus. Cue lived a happy life and looked up to his brother, but he was unable to see a change occuring in Arkaeus. One day, Cue came home﻿ and discovered both his parents murdered. He searched the village for Arkaeus and noticed that everyone was dead. He then heard a scream. Moments later a house was ripped apart by a powerful form of magic. Cue then saw that the one who had killed the villagers and his parents was Arkaeus. Arkaeus, reveling in his power was about to attack Cue when a powerful fire spell forced him back. Cue recognized his rescuer as Marco, a strange man who lived in the village. Marco then began chanting a spell, which then began to seal Arkaeus' dark power. However, Arkaeus distracted Marco by launching an attack on Cue which Marco stopped the sealing spell to shield Cue from. That window was all Arkaeus needed to escape. Marco consoled Cue on them losing both their families, and then Cue and Marco began to wander the world looking for a new home. After a year of travelling, Marco and Cue arrived at a village that seemed to have suffered a similar fate to theirs. Cue was then drawn towards the sound of crying. He found a young girl crying over the corpse of her parents. Cue was able to comfort her and then introduced himself. The girl introduced herself as Dahlia, and then Cue invited her to join them in their travels. Sometime after Marco created Watcher Eye, Cue met Marco's cousin Kurosuke. Cue thought that Kurosuke would be able to train him to become a better mage. Kurosuke initally refused, prompting Cue to try and follow him back to his home atop Mt. Jinsei. However, Cue was beset upon by one of the many dangerous beasts living on the mountain. However, Kurosuke came to his aid. After witnessing Cue's spirit Kurosuke decided to train him. The training was immensly hard for Cue, but he never gave up and eventually passed Kurosuke's intense training. As a gift Kurosuke gave Cue the Sword of Purgatory. Plot Watcher Eye Canon Personality Cue is a very kind person, as he comforted Dahlia over her similar situation to his. When he was younger he was very proud to be Arkaeus' brother and also wanted to be just like him. Because of this he was extremely distraught when Arakeaus destroyed their home and family and vowed revenge on him. Cue works very hard for his revenge as he blames himself for Arkaeus' attack. Although Cue is easily consumed by his revenge he does not place it above the lives of the guild, his new family. Magic and Abilities '''Eden:﻿ '''One of Cue's main magic styles. Using this magic Cue creates a powerful aura around himself that he can use for a variety of abilities *'Eden Wall: 'Cue causes his aura to harden and protect him from all but the most powerful attacks. However, Cue is unable to move when he uses this ability *'Eden Rush: 'Cue causes the aura to gather under his feet and then rides it to a new destination. Cue uses this technique to move at high speeds. *'Busō Eden (武装エデン Armed Eden): Cue gathers his aura in his palm and then releases it through a powerful thrust of his palm. **Busō Eden Break: Cue causes his aura to be released in a powerful blast from his entire body, repelling anything nearby away *'Shin Eden' (新エデン New Eden): Said to be one of the greatest healing spells in existence. Cue channels the power of his aura into his patient rejuventating them completely. This technique requires intense concentration as one slight mistake could cause Cue to put too much energy into his patient causing more damage to them. Master Swordsmanship: 'Cue is an incredibly skilled swordsman able to defeat several opponents with ease : '''Sword of Purgatory: '''Cue's magical sword. The Sword of Purgatory is a powerful weapon that has seven spirits sealed within it, each one representing one of the 'Seven Deadly Sins.' When Cue summons a spirit the Sword of Purgatory vanishes into smoke which then drifts into the air, after which the Spirit then appears: Fafnir.jpg|Fafnir of Greed Behemoth.jpg|Behemoth of Wrath Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan of Envy *'Behemoth: Behemoth is the Spirit of Wrath. Behmoth takes the form of a hulking humanoid creature with elephant-like legs each having three large toes. *'Fafnir: '''Fafnir is the spirit of Greed. Fafnir takes the form of a dark dragon with pitch-black scales and piercing yellow eyes. *'Leviathan: '''Leviathan is the spirit of Envy. Leviathan takes the form of a large sea monster somewhat resembling a crocodile. Despite his incredible power, Leviathan cannot survive long on land and must eventually return to the water. Category:Characters Category:Watcher Eye Category:Sword user Category:EnemyQ Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Mage